In the field of vision health and management, it has been understood for some time that the viewing habits of computer users and others can contribute to problems with eyestrain, and other health issues. In general, the human eye is not designed for exerting a long-term focus on objects or sources which are relatively close to the viewer for long periods of time. Muscles and other structures in the eye can be strained or otherwise affected when a user continues to view and focus on a computer display screen, a smartphone screen, or other object, source, content, or device at a distance of approximately two feet or less for extended periods of time.
Users of electronic display devices are often encouraged to break up periods of close viewing by switching their gaze to far-away objects or scenes every so often, to allow muscles and other structures in the eye to relax and refresh. However, many users are forced to view electronic displays or other objects of attention for long periods of time at work, school, and other environments, and may not be consciously aware of the viewing distance, length of time, or other parameters of the viewing conditions they are experiencing.
Moreover, many users engage in viewing a number of different objects, sources, content, or devices at different times of day. A user may, for instance, spend extended periods of time at a workplace viewing a computer display screen, while using a smartphone or other relatively small-screen device at different times during the day, and watching television or reading books or magazines at home during the evening. All of those objects, sources, content, or devices can contribute to eyestrain or other health issues.
A portable or detachable device capable of universally sensing the distance and other viewing conditions while viewing any of those or other objects, sources, content or devices would be useful to many users, to help avoid eyestrain and to promote good eye health in general. For applications involving children and other users, it may also be desirable to manage or restrict the delivery of viewed content to the user using a profile stored in or associated with the sensor device, while also monitoring or adjusting viewing conditions based on viewing distance and other detected real-time parameters.